Realization
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Set during that night they are hiding in Tigris basement in the Capitol on Mockingjay. Gale sees and describes Katniss and Peeta love interaction.


_**Hi.**_

_**This is just a small one shot I got the idea from a dream of mine.**_

_**Reviews will be appreciated.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Realization**_

_Set during that night they are hiding in Tigris basement in the Capitol on Mockingjay. This is in Gale's POV._

I couldn't sleep, we were in a basement in the Capitol, we had already lost so many people. I could hear people's slow breaths and I looked down to the other side of the room where I could see Katniss. I knew she wasn't sleeping, I could see her running her hand on Peeta's arm. That made my heart ache because I knew that in that moment she wasn't pretending, why would she? No one was watching, and the caring way she was touching him made obvious that she felt something really strong for him. She seemed lost in thoughts when Peeta turned to her opening his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Go to sleep, it's still really late, you should rest." Katniss said to him.

"You should rest too Katniss." he said in a sweet tone, the one I only saw him using with her, even after being hijacked when he was sane his love for her was so visible.

"I don't want to sleep." she confessed.

"Why not? Are you afraid of your nightmares?" Katniss' face changed, I think I've never seen her so vulnerable before, Peeta's arms went around her and she hid her face on his chest. He ran his fingers on her hair undoing her braid. "You can talk to me. I know I haven't been the best person for you to talk to but I'm getting better." she looked at him and smiled, a smile I've NEVER seen her smile for anyone before, I guess that was Peeta's smile.

"I see everyone, everything, and then I see us. It always starts with a good dream, it's about the night before the Quell in the roof, and then after bliss all the hell breaks loose. It's terrifying and it makes me miss you, so much." what the hell happened in the roof that brought her bliss? Peeta tightened his hold on her and she looked into his eyes. "Peeta, don't let them take you away from me, I need you! Stay with me?" he must have started to get an episode, he got mute for a while and then I heard him say something that made Katniss smile big.

"Always." she leaned in into his words and pecked his lips. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, I might be losing her right at that moment even if she was never mine to keep.

"Make love to me again Peeta." she blurted out and I could see his eyes get wide. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling, again? So that was what happened before the Quell, they made love. Now I understand why she looked so lost when he almost died in the arena right at the beginning. I know Katniss since she was a little girl, she would never give herself to someone if she didn't love the person. She loved Peeta and that was a fact.

"But Kat, my babe, we're in a room full of people. We can't." he said in a calm voice. Kat? Babe? He even had a nickname for her. I was being so stupid to think I even had a chance.

"No one will notice, I can hop in your sleeping bag and no one will realize what we're doing." she pouted and I can say I admire Peeta's willpower, if Katniss were begging me to make love to her like that I would without further thought.

"Last time you weren't quiet, why should I believe that you will be now?" he laughed and she smacked his arm, and I knew that I should do something to interrupt because I was listening to way more than I should but I couldn't help myself, curiosity got the best of me.

"Of course I wasn't quiet last time, you were popping my cherry with that huge dick of yours, it hurt like hell in the beginning." he smirked at her and she slowly got up and got inside his sleeping bag. "Stop being a prude and give in, this may be our last chance." he playfully rolled his eyes.

"You said exactly that last time." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, I couldn't believe I was about to see Katniss making love to another man.

They were kissing passionately, I could see them tangled. Peeta's hands were all over Katniss and Katniss' hands were all over Peeta. I couldn't see what they were doing because I couldn't see them from the waist down but by the motion I was seeing Peeta was fingering her. Her hips were swaying gently and she was sucking on his neck, she seemed to be quite a passionate lover.

"C'mon baby, I need you now!" she moaned/whispered in his ear and I could see when he pulled up so she could remove his pants. I was getting hard myself by the way Katniss was behaving, so bossy, but I refused to jack off by the sight of Peeta fucking the woman I wish was mine. He got on top of her and I could see the way she was looking at him while he entered her, it was the look of love. She ran her fingers on his blond hair and smiled, she was happy, the happiest I've ever seen her. They started slow and then they picked up speed, about half an hour later Peeta was kissing Katniss to silent her moans.

"Give it to me Kat... Gimme!" Peeta half said, half moaned and I could see the way she threw her head back on the pillow and smiled in bliss. Peeta came right after her.

"I missed you!" she pecked his lips and got comfy in his arms.

"You love me, real or not real?" I couldn't handle it anymore, I slowly got up and left the room because I already knew her answer. They didn't even noticed me, they were lost in their own world at that moment. I have lost her for good, she was his in every way a person can belong to another.

"Real."

**The end.**


End file.
